This invention relates to pulse analysis and more particularly to an analyzer of pulses derived from varying impedance input in an RF moving target detector.
In my copending application entitled, DUAL MODE MOVING TARGET SENSOR, filed on Dec. 1972 and having Ser. No. 314,644 there is disclosed an RF detector which detects varying antenna impedance created by a moving target. This varying impedance is processed to produce a series of pulses dependent on the threshold and the rate of variation and these pulses are used as input signals to the present invention to determine if the target is moving in an outwardly direction and if the target has approached a given inner boundary.